


The crown and the panther

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Feelings, Fluff without Plot, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Confessions, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their soulmate-identifying marks would make no sense to anyone who didn't know about them in depth. For them, partners in crime and a powerful subunit of the Phantom Thieves, said marks spoke louder than any word ever could.





	The crown and the panther

Trembling fingers caressed softly, as if the pale, naked skin underneath them would shatter if Makoto wasn’t gentle enough, the golden crown with sapphire ornaments that was inked on Ann’s chest, dangerously close to her heart. Red eyes met blue ones after moments of palpable hesitation, chills running down her spine almost as powerfully as a critical _Ziodyne_ when Makoto fell and drowned in the beautiful oceans Ann’s eyes were.

“It’s a fitting mark,” Ann began warily, effectively snapping Makoto out of her trance even though she kept on staring at Ann’s eyes, “for someone who has full power over nuclear magic and goes by the name of ‘Queen’ in a bizarre world where nothing, but everything at the same time, makes sense.”

Makoto’s heart was doing cartwheels by that point, an amused chuckle tearing its way through her rosy lips before she could do anything about it. Ann looked at her intently, trying to find out the feelings dwelling beneath Makoto’s stoic and unreadable mask, as she buttoned up her shirt once again.

Without a previous warning, Makoto moved her fingers away from the younger girl’s skin slowly, then proceeded to unbutton the collar of her shirt. Ann’s eyes widened when she saw a scarlet panther lying down in a humorously casual way on Makoto’s left collarbone. Her pale cheeks were overtaken by a furious blush almost as red as Carmen’s _Agidyne_ , and the student council president couldn’t help but smile lightly at Ann.

“Well, I could say the same to you,” Makoto whispered, fondness sparkling within her maroon eyes. “I had always been _so_ confused about my soulmate-identifying mark… Until I saw you in your Metaverse outfit for the very first time.”

Ann gasped for air, suddenly out of breath, then licked her dry lips somewhat nervously. “Okay, I want to do this appropriately since you deserve nothing but the best,” Ann mumbled under her breath, her blush deepening as she rambled. “Would you like to go out on a date with me this Sunday?”

Makoto’s smile widened almost immediately. “I’d _love_ to,” she whispered seconds before the school’s bell rang, announcing the end of lunchtime period. Makoto sighed, leaned in and kissed Ann’s cheek briefly, then said loud and clear, “I’ll be looking forward to it,” before exiting the student council room and heading towards the first floor, where her classroom was located.

“So will I,” Ann whispered to the nothingness, touching her kissed cheek softly with her lips curled up into a wide and bright smile, as she walked out of the room and hurried to her own class, the previous moment repeating itself in a loop within her mind, pure and sincere happiness bubbling in her chest for the first time in months.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you liked this little fanfic of mine, and if you did, please leave kudos and/or a comment with your thoughts regarding the story or your opinion!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (@gasperlistrange) for more Makoann content, such as aesthetics or little prompts, and on Twitter (@gasperlistrange as well) in case you want to know what I'm up to or feel like making a request for a future story.~


End file.
